gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's Version)/Sonic’s Story
Scene 1: The End is Near (Sonic is reading a newspaper while lying under a tree, which contains information about Ominous, some parts of the script, and the box art for Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, with a caption stating “Do Not Buy! Here’s Why!”.) Sonic: I’m not really sure about this Ominous dude, but I think he could cause a threat. Tails: (Looks up) Ominous? Let me see the paper! Sonic: (Gives Tails the paper) Tails: (Reads newspaper. Proceeds to look worried.) You don’t think he’s gonna hurt me...is he? Sonic: Of course not! You’re too cool for Ominous to turn you corrupt. Tails: (Smiles) Thanks, Sonic. Sonic: No problem. (Reads more) (Suddenly, a huge explosion is heard down in Central City and a whole army of badniks are wreaking havoc.) Sonic: That Eggman. Will he ever learn to take a hint? Tails: Now's not the time for that, Sonic! We've gotta get to the city quick! Sonic: Okay. Sorry about that. Let's go. (They speed off into Central City to see what's going on. The screen fades in black.) Scene 2: This Can’t Be! (Sonic and Tails find Central City in ruins.) Tails: This is ridiculous! Eggman: Hohoho! Greetings, Sonic and Tails! Sonic: (angry) Eggman! What did you do to the city! Eggman: Tails: Eggman: Sonic and Tails: We? Eggman: Oops! Did I give away too much info? Oh well, toodles! (Eggman flies off.) Sonic: Wait...! (angry) That blasted Eggman! Tails: Don't worry (Sonic nods) Sonic: Maybe it’s that Ominous guy we’ve been reading about. (Hears Infinite’s voice) Tails: How’d you know? Sonic: Just a hunch. (Starts to run. Tails follows. The screen fades to black.) Scene 3: The Search Continues (The next scene begins with Sonic and Tails still searching through the ruined city for clues as to what happened to Central City, but everyone is too frightened or too injured to give them any information. They both get immediately frustrated.) Tails: I don't understand. What has Eggman done to these people? Sonic: I don't know, but there must be someone who knows what happened. (Not too far from here, a short groan is heard from the front of a destroyed building. Sonic and Tails run over there, only to find out that the groan was coming from Amy. Sonic and Tails help her up.) Sonic: Amy, are you ok? (After Amy sees Sonic, she quickly gets up and begins to hug Sonic.) Amy: Oh Sonic, I just knew you'd come to save me! Sonic: Take it easy there. Tails: Amy, can you tell us what happened? Amy: I-I don’t remember. I think a tall, dark figure came and attacked me. After that, I just blacked out. Sonic: (Pats Amy’s shoulder) Tails: Don’t worry, Amy. It’s gonna be alright. (Suddenly, another explosion is heard. Sonic, Tails, and Amy head to the scene. The screen fades to black.) Scene 4: True Villian Revealed! (A dark figure is seen destroying the city) Sonic: What...the...heck?! Amy: That’s him! That dark figure is the one who attacked me! Sonic: (Growls) No one messes with my friends! Ominous: I finally found him. The blue one. ''Welcome, blue rat. Sonic: '''OH MY GOSH, WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I’M NOT A RAT?! I’M A HEDGEHOG! ' Ominous: Shut up! Sonic: I should be the one saying that! You're gonna pay for messing with my friends! (Runs in and attacks. This triggers the first boss battle.) Scene 5: Who’s This? Ominous: I can see that you're strong, but I will become stronger. (Leaves, but takes Amy and Tails with him.) Tails and Amy: SONIC! Sonic: (Cracks knuckles.) I had it with him! I can’t believe he would do this! (Suddenly, a teenaged boy comes out with an angry look on his face.) Sonic: I wonder what’s going on with him. ''Hey, are you alright? ???: No! Why would I be?! My parents are dead! Go away, I don’t want to talk to anyone. Sonic: ''Well, fine! Let his parents’ ashes burn for all I care! So much for trying to help! '' (Sonic chases after Ominous to rescue his friends, ignoring the teenage boy's attitude.) Scene 6: A Stolen Miracle Gem (Sonic runs past Knuckles, who is in also in need of help.) Knuckles: Hey Sonic, wait up! Sonic: Leave me alone, Knuckles! I've got to save Amy and Tails! Knuckles: But I also need your help! (Sonic screeches to a halt, with Knuckles running towards him.) Sonic: (frustrated) What is it? Knuckles: Well, funny story. You're not gonna believe this, but— Sonic: You lost the Master Emerald again. Knuckles: Hey! I can explain, alright! It wasn't completely my fault, this time! It was stolen from behind my back! Ok! Sonic: Whatever. As soon as I save Amy and Tails from this Ominous dude, then I’ll help you find it again. Knuckles: That's the same person who stole the Master Emerald! Sonic: What?! Knuckles: I tried to stop him, but he teleported before I could. Sonic: Then we're just gonna have to stop him together. Knuckles: (Nods) (Sonic and Knuckles take off, the screen fades in black.) Scene 7: I’ve Had It! (Sonic and Knuckles look around for Tails, Amy, and the Master Emerald.) Sonic: This is ridiculous! We can’t find anything anywhere! Knuckles: I just about had it with this Ominous. Sonic: What we do know is that he's really good at hiding! (Suddenly, a rustle is heard in the bushes. Sonic and Knuckles go into fighting stances.) Sonic: Come out, you big idiot! I’m not afraid of you! (It is revealed that the rustling is just Shadow, playing a practical joke on Sonic and Knuckles.) Shadow: (Laughs) You really thought I was Ominous?! Sonic: Well, you’re technically voiced by the same actor in both Japanese and English. So, you‘re not wrong. Shadow: Anyway, Rouge and I are looking for Eggman. Knuckles: Why? Shadow: To stop him and Ominous from damaging the rest of the continent. Rouge: And we got some intel from our boss that both Eggman and Ominous are using some form of strange energy to do it. Sonic: What kind of energy? Rouge: Ener-Spheres. They're used to replenish and even increase energy for both living beings and robots. Sonic: No wonder those robots destroyed the city so fast. Shadow: Yes. The problem is, they have a very unstable and dangerous usage when too much are collected. Rouge: This could cause a chain explosion strong enough to take out an entire continent or two. Knuckles: Well, What are we waiting for?! Let's move it before it's too late! (Knuckles runs off, leaving them behind. Rouge tries to catch up with him.) Sonic: Don't be late. (Shadow runs past him with the others. Sonic tries to catch up.) Shadow: Same to you. Scene 8: Help Us! (The team continue the search for the others in Soleanna, only to hear a strange and familiar scream.) Knuckles: What was that? Shadow: I don't know. (Sonic sees where the scream is coming from. It's Cream and Cheese surrounded by Eggman's Egg Pawns.) Sonic: Look! (Sonic and the gang dashes forward and destroys the Egg Pawns in a nick of time.) Sonic: You okay, Cream and Cheese? Cream: Thank you for saving us, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles, Mr. Shadow and Ms. Rouge. Cheese: Chao. Chao. (Suddenly, the same teenaged boy from before is seen, fighting against Eggman.) Sonic: Hey, that’s the same boy who‘s parents died. Cream: That’s Mister Sid! He’s very nice! Sonic: ''Nice?! '' Shadow: I saw him too. He was walking around the United Federation like an emo teenager. Knuckles: Ha! Says you! (Sid flips around like an acrobat, kicks, punches, and uses some magic. He eventually knocks out Eggman.) Cream: He’s not dead...is he? Sid: (Walks towards Cream) Of course not. (Proceeds to lick Cream.) You still taste like cream cheese. Shadow: (Gags) I’m gonna be sick. Sonic: Did your parents ever teach you not to lick people, Sid? Sid: Licking is normal in my family. Want me to lick you? Sonic: (Runs away.) Get away from me, you creep! Everyone Else Except Cream: Gotta run! (Runs away) Sid: Hey! Wait for me! (Runs after Sonic and friends.) Cream: Sid! Come back! (Runs after Sid.) Scene 9: I’m Not Crazy, Promise! Sid: (Runs toward Sonic) Hey! I’m not crazy! I'm sorry! Sonic: (Heartbeat accelerates. Eventually falls over.) Sid: I won’t lick you, if you don’t want. Sonic: (Breathes heavily.) Please don’t. Shadow: I KNEW IT! You’re too slow, Sonic! Sonic: Shut up! Knuckles: (Goes back. Holds out his hand to Sonic.) Sonic: Thanks. Sid: Please...you can trust me. Sonic: No licking? Sid: No licking. Sonic: Okay. Follow me! (Starts to run. Everyone else follows.) Sid: Okay then. Scene 10: Future Meets Present (Very soon after, The group meet up with Silver and Blaze flying down to the ground.) Silver: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream. We're so glad to see you guys. Sonic: Silver and Blaze? What are you two doing here? Knuckles: Yeah, shouldn't Blaze be in her dimension and you in the future? Shadow: Hmph. Talk about a contrived plot hole. Blaze: We both got here through a Warp Ring, but that's not important right now. Sonic: (whispering to the audience) Wow, that thing is canon in this game? Silver: Anyways, we need your help to stop Ominous and Eggman. The trouble they're causing is creating a huge disaster in my timeline. Blaze: And it's causing a huge disruption in my dimension, along with the rest of space and time. Sonic: Well, we just so happen to be going after them ourselves, so it's okay for you guys to come along. Silver: Okay then. We just have one question. Who's your weird friend? Knuckles: His name is Sid. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Rouge: Unless that fly is a deadly robot or two. Blaze: Well then, let’s go. There's no time to lose. (The gang continues their journey to rescue both Tails, Amy, the Master Emerald, the Earth, and all of space and time.) Scene 11: A Trio Worth Investigating Sonic: (Whistles) Now we have enough to take down Ominous and Dr. Eggman and there's no need to run into any— Vector: Sonic! Sonic: (facepalm) You've got to be kidding me. (The Team Chaotix members run into Sonic and the gang.) Vector: Hey, Sonic. It's been a while. Knuckles: Ugh, What do you guys want now? We're kinda in a hurry. Vector: We know, but hear us out. Ya see, we've been hired by the G.U.N commander to look for— Charmy: Clues as to where this strange energy was coming from. Vector: (annoyed) I was going to say that, Charmy! Espio: Ignore them. Anyways, we've been looking through the continent and have found that it was located at the Eggman Empire and is spreading out through the rest of the world, along with time and space. Vector: Exactly. Knuckles: So why are you coming to us again? Espio: To tell you where Ominous and Eggman are starting their plan. Charmy: And also just to say hi. Sonic: You know, we were going after that place anyway, but thanks for the heads-up, though. Espio: No problem. Cream: Eggman Empire? (hugs Cheese together) That place sounds pretty scary. Cheese: Chao. Chao. Sonic: Don't worry, Cream. We'll get them out of there and back before it's too late. We promise. Rouge: Well, now that we have everybody, lets go confront Ominous and Eggman already. (The team rushes to the Eggman Empire as fast as they could. The screen fades in black.) Scene 12: Wrong Place, Right Time (Sonic and friends try to get to the Eggman Empire, but end up in Apotos.) Vector: Hey, this isn’t the Eggman Empire! Sid: What is this place? Sonic: Apotos. I haven't been here for about 10 years. (Suddenly, Ominous appears, attacking the citizens of Apotos.) Sonic: Yo, Ominous! I got a bone to pick with you! You know, for taking away Amy and Tails, the Master Emerald, destroying the Earth, all the dimensions, and all of our future! Ominous: Same with you. (Both Sonic and Sid dash toward Ominous. This triggers the second boss fight.) Scene 13: Set Sail! Knuckles: Hey, this place is very nice! Sonic: Why? Weren't you in Sonic Unleashed? Knuckles: I don’t know. ''I had to protect the Master Emerald at the time. Vector: There seems to be nothing here! Silver: And we need to get to the Eggman Empire! Rouge: Look! There’s a boat! (Everyone rushes to get in the boat. Even Sonic, who HATES water.) Shadow: Vector, you’re weighing down the boat! Espio: And besides, you're a crocodile. Can’t you swim easily on your own? Vector: (Gets out of the boat) Don’t worry. I’ll catch up. (Sonic and Shadow take the oars and row the boat.) Charmy: (singing) Row, row, row your boat... Cream: (singing) ...gently down the stream... Cheese: (singing) ...Chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao... Silver: (singing) ...life is but a dream. Sid: -_- Shadow: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Charmy: You’re no fun. (The rest of the boat ride is long and boring.) Scene 14: Oh Très Jolie! Vector: (Coughs saltwater.) Sonic: Are you alright? (Sees Spagonia) Blaze: He’s gonna be fine. Espio: He’s a saltwater crocodile. I should know— Vector: (Coughs more. Proceeds to throw up a fish.) Espio: —or not. Blaze: At least I’m not in the water. Charmy: Yeah. You control fire AND you’re a cat! Sonic: You don’t have to comment about everything, Charmy. Shadow: Says you! Sid: (Looks at Spagonia from the boat.) Oh très jolie! Rouge: Vous pouvez parler français? Sid: Non, pas vraiment. Rouge: Mais votre français semble bien! Shadow: SHUT UP AND SPEAK ENGLISH! Sonic: (Scratches head) No one can speak French on this boat except you, Rouge. (That boat finally reaches Spagonia.) Sid: (Gets off the boat and lifts Sonic up) It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Sonic: Sure is. Shadow: (Looks around) Why do I feel like painting a beautiful picture? Vector: Hey, Sonic. Do you mind if we investigate Spagonia for a bit? Sonic: Knock yourselves out. (The Chaotix leave Sonic and the rest of the group to see if they can find any clues.) Cream: Amy would love this place! Sonic: She does love this place! (The sun is beginning to set.) Sid: Wow... (Suddenly, some badniks come in and start attacking the citizens of Spagonia.) Sonic: Eggman, you never learn from your mistakes. You've lost more than 60 times! Dr. Eggman: But this time, I'm one step ahead of you all! Sid: Oh yeah? And why is that? Dr. Eggman: Because of now, I've got a little friend of yours again! (Dr. Eggman shows a captured Professor Pickles in his newly built Egg Container.) Sonic: Professor Pickles?! Knuckles: You know this guy? Sonic: Yes, I do. He helped me and Tails save the planet once. Dr. Eggman: Hoohoho! That's right! And if you ever want to see him again, you'll have to give up to me. Sonic: You're going down for this! (Sonic and Sid dash after Eggman, triggering the third boss fight.) Scene 15: WHERE is my Cucumber Sandwich?! (Sonic and Sid save Professor Pickle) Dr. Eggman: Sonic, why don’t you just give up? Sonic: What? Afraid you’re losing? Sid: (Giggles) Dr. Eggman: Shut up, brat! You embarrass me. (Leaves) Sonic: Yup, he’s afraid of losing. Knuckles: Like a toddler. Shadow: Like Sonic. Sonic: What?! Professer Pickle: Thank you, Sonic and...er. Sonic: This is Sid. Professer Pickle: Yes, yes. Sid. But, can I ask for a favor. Sonic: Let me guess...THE PERFECT CUCUMBER SANDWICH! Professor Pickle: Exactly. Shadow: This is ridiculous Sonic: Ignore Shadow. We'll help you find the cucumber sandwich quickly. Professor Pickle: Splendid. Shadow: (Mocking) Your time is valuable, Sonic. Why are you wasting it by finding a cucumber sandwich? Sonic: Because, I’m a... Sid: ...genuinely nice person! Sonic: Sid! That’s my line! It says so in the script! Knuckles: No it doesn’t. Sonic: (Looks at script) My version of the script is outdated! Darn it! Shadow: Don’t you mean, da.... (Ring, ring, ring. The ringing comes from a boy riding a bicycle.) Shadow: Well. That bell interrupted my swearing. (The bicycle bell boy throws a perfectly well cucumber sandwich.) Silver: Let’s hope that’s not his lunch. Sonic: Anyway, here's your cucumber sandwich, Professor Pickle. Professor Pickle: Thank you. This sandwich is perfectly presented. Shadow: About time. Knuckles: Sonic, we need to get going if we want to make it to the Eggman Empire. Sonic: Right. You're welcome for the sandwich, Professor! Professor Pickle: So long. (The gang heads off to the next continent in the world, Mazuri.) Scene 16: Journey to the Savannah (Everyone gets back on the boat) Sonic: Oh crud. We left the Chaotix behind! Shadow: We ARE NOT going back to Spagonia! Silver: Maybe they’ll find their way. (The boat finally reaches Mazuri) Cream: I never seen a place like this before! Blaze: This place is surely...exotic. Sonic: (Looks a The Chaotix swimming. They are going towards Chun-nan) Hey! Where are you going?! Charmy: Sorry, Sonic! But we’re getting our head start on meat buns! Cream: Should we go after them? Sonic: We'll meet up with them later. Besides, we have to find someone who can help us find an easier way to the Eggman Empire. Sid: (disappointed) So much for tasting those meat buns. (While walking past him, Shadow slaps Sid on the back of the head to put some common sense into him. Sid walks along with the others.) Shadow: Like Silver always says... Silver: It’s no use! (Insert stock laugh track here. The team continues walking. The screen fades to black.) Scene 17: A Stroll Through Mazuri (The team makes it to the village of Mazuri, but it seems to be empty and deserted, literally.) Silver: (Confused) Where are all the people you told us about, Sonic? Knuckles: Yeah, it's like a ghost town in here. (Cream and Cheese hug each other in fear of what they thought Knuckles meant by that.) Knuckles: Not that type of ghost town. (They both sigh in relief.) Sonic: You're right about the people not being here, Silver. Where is everybody? (While our heroes are confused about where the people are, an shadowy figure is spying on them in first person view. Silver spots it before it dashes out of his sight.) Silver: Guys, did you see that? Blaze: See what? Silver: It seems like someone is watching us. Sonic: Careful, guys. Get ready for anything. (Sonic and his friends go into their fighting stances, getting ready to fight who ever is watching them.) Knuckles: Show yourself! (The shadowy figure comes from behind one of the huts, only to find out that it's just a small cute bug.) Sid: Aaaah! A bug! I’m outta here! Sonic and Shadow: (Pulls on Sid’s wings) Not so fast! Sid: But... Cream: Aww, it looks so cute. (The bug then transforms into a gruesome, ten foot tall creature. This triggers the fourth boss fight.) Scene 18: A Mazurian Celebration (After the battle with the monster, It begins to evaporate in a puff of smoke, leaving behind an odd looking object.) Sonic: Huh? What's this? (Sonic walks towards it) Knuckles: (Grabs him) Stop! It could be a trap. Shadow: (Looks further) It’s an Ener-Sphere. Sid: What’s an Ener-Sphere? (Suddenly, Speedy the Fox, Speedyblue’s fursona, comes out.) Speedy the Fox: Plot convenience! Sid: Well, that explains it. (The villagers of Mazuri come out and congratulate them.) Sonic: Wow, it looks like we missed the party. (The elder of the village, Gwek, comes towards them in gratitude for defeating the monster.) Gwek: Thank you for saving my people and my village once again, Sonic. Sonic: No problem. It was the least we could do for you. Blaze: Who are these people? Sonic: The villagers I was telling you about. Gwek: And it's nice to see your friends as well. Knuckles: (Shakes Gwek's hand) Hey there, the name's Knuckles the Echidna. Silver: I'm Silver. Blaze: My name is Blaze Sid: You can call me Sid. Cream: My name is Cream and this is my friend Cheese. Cheese: Chao! Chao! Rouge: You can call me Rouge. Shadow: And I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Gwek: Well, as a gratitude for saving all of us, we welcome you to a celebration. Knuckles: Sorry, but we can't stay. We have to get to the Eggman Empire. Sonic: Yeah, sorry guys. Gwek: It's ok. Maybe next time. Cream: Wait, Mister Sonic. What about the Chaotix? Sonic: Don't worry about it. Like I said, we'll meet up with them later. (Our heroes dash off to the next continent. The villagers wave goodbye to them.) Gwek: So long, brave heroes! (Looks down on a strange wristband) They're gone, Master. Ominous: Good, because once they reach the Eggman Empire, they will be in for a big surprise. (Laughs maniacally.) (The screen shows a mind control device on the back of Gwek's head. The screen fades in black.) Scene 19: A Frozen Defeat (Sonic and the gang return to the boat, only to find it destroyed.) Sid: It’s alright. Rouge, Cream, Silver, and I can fly to the next continent, whatever it is. Sonic: I like your attitude. (So Rouge, Cream, Silver, and Sid carry the rest of their friends to Holoska.) Cream: (Hugs Cheese close to her chest) Brrrrrr. This p-p-place is f-f-freezing! Blaze: (Creates a flame to keep Cream warm) Cream: Thank you, Miss Blaze. Blaze: You’re welcome. Sid: You know, I’m glad I didn’t get those meat buns. Because I would have gotten, like, one hundred extras, and they would have been frozen! Knuckles: (rolls eyes) Yeah, go figure. Silver: Hey, guys! Look! (The rest of the team look down below.) Sonic: It's Holoska! (The team lands on the small, icy village of Holoska, where they meet Jari-Pekka and his family, who are very excited to meet Sonic again.) Jari-Pekka: Welcome again, um... What's your name again? Sonic: (Annoyed) Sonic the Hedgehog. (To his friends) This is Jari-Pekka, The head of the Holoska clan. Knuckles: Nice to meet you. I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Jari-Pekka: Hello... What's your name? Knuckles: (Facepalm) It's Knuckles! Sonic: He does have a terrible memory, but he's really nice, as well as his family. Ursule: Hi, I'm Ursule. It's very nice to visitors, especially those who are friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles: Unless that friend is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow: (Begins to rage. Begins to chase Knuckles like a maniac.) Get back here, jerk! Ursule: Are they alright? Sonic: It’s normal for them to fight. It’s practically expected. You should be asking that if they DON’T fight. Marketa: Hi, Sonic! How are you doing? Knuckles: He’s doing just fine, but can anyone tell us where the quickest route to the Eggman Empire is? Eggman: (While sliding across the ice) Ho ho ho ho! Hello, Sonic. I'm back! Did you miss me? Sonic: (Rolls eyes) No. Let's just fight, already. (Gets into fighting stance. Dashes towards Eggman, triggering the fifth boss fight) Scene 20: You Won't Get Away With This! (The Eggmobile malfunctions and goes haywire.) Dr. Eggman: Why you little blue sewer rat! I'll make you and your friends pay for malfunctironing my Eggmobile, just you wait! Sonic: (Rolls eyes again) Whatever, Eggman. Jari-Thure: Thank you for saving our village once again. We are eternally grateful. Sonic: Don't worry about it. It was nothing. Ursule: No, really we are. We honor all of you with these delicious packages of dried meat to have along your journey, free of charge. Knuckles: Uh, thanks. Ursule: Don’t mention it. Silver: Come on, Sonic! We need to keep going! Sonic: Oh, right! Sorry, but we can’t stay for much longer. Jari-Pekka: Yes. How did you guys save us again? Shadow: Goodbye. (Sonic and co slowly move across the ice, but Silver stops them.) Silver: Hey, wait. What’s going on? Shadow: What now?! Silver: They’re practicing this strange ritual. I call it “Omen Habet Religo”. Cream: What does that mean? Silver: It’s Latin for “Ominous Religion”. Cream: (Hugs Cheese close to her chest) That seems very scary. Cheese: Chao, chao. Various Holoska Citizens: We shall worship Ominous, and only Ominous. Bow down to our lord and savior, Ominous. Sonic: (Growls) This is just ridiculous! Ominous has his own religion now?! Silver: Yes. I've seen it performed in the future, though I'm not sure why they're even doing it here. Sid: Maybe they're being mind controlled. Sonic: Mind control? Wouldn't that be a little too cliche and predictable? Knuckles: Good point. Sid: Well, what are we waiting for? (Dashes toward the citizens, only to be stopped by Shadow) What now? Shadow: They’re looking directly at us. We should strike when they aren’t looking. Sid: Ok then. (They wait for them to turn around so that they can strike them.) Rouge: (Groans) This is taking too long! Can't we just ask them what they're doing now? Silver: There still might be a chance they may try to go after us if we get too close, so we have to wait for them to not see us. Rouge: Fine. (The team waits for a little bit longer. The citizens finally turn around to continue their ritual.) Rouge: (Relieved) Finally. Now let's go over there and try to see why they're doing this ritual. (The gang slowly walks towards the Holoska Citizens, when Cream and Cheese spots something blinking from behind their necks.) Cream: Hey, guys. Blaze: What is it, Cream? Cream: There's something weird blinking on their necks. Sonic: Stay away from it. It could be dangerous. Cream: But, Mister Sonic, it could also be very important! (Some strange alarm is set off at the sight of Sonic) Random Holoskan Citizen: Destroy...Sonic...the...Hedgehog. (Sonic prepares to fight the Holoskan citizens, but this doesn’t lead to a boss fight.) Scene 21: Ni Hao! (Sonic and the gang slide across the ice, and Rouge, Cream, Silver, and Sid fly to the next continent, Chun-nan) Sid: Finally! I get to taste those meat buns! Shadow: Shut up, Sid. Sid: Sorry then. Sonic: Be careful, team. You never know what traps they might have laid out for us next. Shadow: Let's just hope it doesn't come at us by surprise again. (Sonic and his friends meet up with the Chaotix at another village.) Charmy: Hey, guys. What took you so long? Knuckles: We ran into some trouble on the way over here. Vector: So did we. Espio: Though, we also ran into some other people who seem to know Sonic as well. (A familiar figure from a certain game, walks up to the team, in order to greet them.) Zonshen: Ni hao, Sonic. Sonic: Ni hao, Zonshen. Sid: Excuse me, but do you specialize in meat buns? Shadow: Oh, bì zuǐ！ Zonshen: That’s not very nice... Shadow: Not you! Zonshen: To answer your question, young one, no, I don’t specialize in meat buns. Sid: (Whimpers) Shadow: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Sonic: Maybe Lin will satisfy you meat bun needs, Sid. Sid: WHERE IS SHE?! Shadow: (Shakes head in disapproval) Why me? (Sid takes off to get some meat buns, but returns minutes later with 12 dozen extras) Sid: They...were delicious! Shadow: Good. Now you won’t bother us about tasting them. Sid: (Does that weird anime blush thing) Silver: What a lovely hybrid~! Sonic: (Whispers to the rest of the team) Stay on guard, guys. Knuckles: (Whispers back to Sonic) We know. Silver: Right! (Whispers to the audience) But I can’t help it that I’m the meme character here. (The team takes off, the screen fades to black) Scene 22: No Mind Control Allowed! Sid: So, Chun-nan is like China, and people in China are pure, right? Sonic: I guess so. Sid: Does that mean we don’t have to worry about mind control going on here? Sonic: I hope so! Shadow: Doubt it. Silver: (Pauses to think) Looking into the future, I can guarantee that Omen Habet Regilo is not practiced in Chun-nan. Sonic: (Whistles) Well, that's a relief. (Sonic and his friends make their way to the next continent, Shamar, which is overrun with badniks and Ominous' minions.) Sonic: (Groans in frustration) Oh, c'mon! Cream: (Shivers in fear) W-w-what?! Sid: Robots overrun this place because this place barely has any water, right? Shadow: I’m not even gonna try to tell you to shut up anymore. Sid: I’m just making a point! Silver: Can we just take down the robots and Ominous' minions without arguing? Sonic: Alright then. Let's get this over with. (Sonic and his friends take down most of the robots and creatures, with Sonic delivering the final blow on the last one.) Sonic: Alright! I knew we could beat them together. Knuckles: Not only that, but we're getting closer to the Eggman Empire. I can feel it. Shadow: Hey. Look. (Tails and Amy come out with scars, cuts, and bruises.) Tails and Amy: Sonic! (Hugs Sonic) Sonic: Tails! Amy! You're alright! Amy: Yeah, now that we finally found you. Who’s your friend? Sid: You can call me Sid! Knuckles: I have a question. Have any of you seen the Master Emerald? Tails: Nope. But we have seen this strange thing. (Holds up an Ener-Sphere) Silver: An Ener-Sphere?! Where did you find this? Tails: We found it while we were escaping from Eggman and Ominous. Sonic: Well, we're just glad you're okay. Espio: But, Sonic. We still need to get to the Eggman Empire. Sonic: (Nods to Espio) Alright, guys. Let's give em a warm welcome. Everyone: Yeah! (The whole team, including Tails and Amy, make their way to the Eggman Empire. Meanwhile, a surveillance Buzz Bomber watches the team from behind, transferring its view to Ominous and Eggman in the Eggman Empire.) Scene 23: Evil Beyond Belief (In the Eggman Empire, Ominous watches Sonic and his friends on the monitor.) Ominous: (Impressed) He's pretty relentless for a hedgehog, I'll give him that. hmmhmmhmmhmm. Dr. Eggman: Yes, he is. Though, he is a little too relentless. Orbot: I do have to agree, but I should say the same for you. Cubot: YEAH! AND I’VE ONLY BEEN IN ONE SCENE! Orbot: (Disapproving) That’s not the point. Cubot: Alright, but I just want the writers to take a hint. (Meanwhile) Sonic: The Eggman Empire's gotta be close by now. Everyone: Look! (Suddenly, a dark cloud looms over them, revealing to be Ominous) Ominous: You haven’t won just yet! Sonic: No, but with our power of friendship, we could beat you any day! Ominous: Try. (Turns all of Sonic’s friends Sid into psychotic mosters in one fell swoop.) Sid: (Shocked) My friends! It can't be! (Tears up at the sight of his friends' transformation.) Ominous: Now you've finally seen how it feels to lose something you care about, you dirty little hybrid. (Sid turns to Ominous in anger, gets up and wipes his tears while walking up to Ominous in determination.) Sid: You monster. You're the one who's about to lose something when I’m done with you. Ominous: Fine then, Sid. Sonic: You ready for this? Sid: (Wipes tears) Ready when you are. (Sonic and Sid dash toward Ominous, leading to the sixth boss fight.) Scene 24: Gotta Find Another Way Around (Sonic sees that all his friends are still evil, and that nothing worked at all. WHAT A RIPOFF!) Sonic: What now, Sid? We’ve tried everything to restore their souls, and it’s not working! Sid: Well, we can't just give up on them. I'm sure we'll find a way. (Clink. A large thing falls out of Ominous’ chest.) Sonic: (Sarcastically) Is that the Phantom Ruby? Nope, it’s the Mega-Sphere. Sid: Hold on. I just got a notice. It’s says “You can’t use this until the Final Story”. WHAT A RIPOFF! Sonic: Welp. That’s the end. We can all go home now. (Whispers to audience) Or, you can just play Sid’s story. ''The End...not really. '' Category:Sub pages Category:Sonic Category:Unfinished pages Category:Unfinished